


Ciri & Yennifer Have Never Done Anything Wrong, Ever, In Their Lives

by redbrunja



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: Yennifer trains Ciri; Geralt's equanimity is threatened.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Ciri & Yennifer Have Never Done Anything Wrong, Ever, In Their Lives

Ciri screamed.

Geralt abandoned the dough he was kneading. He was across the room and taking up his sword in one stride.

He stormed through the cottage door, shoulder first, without bothering to unlatch it, in a squeal of breaking wood.

He ran into the forest, heading in direction he'd seen Yennifer and Ciri travel less than an hour ago.

Ciri screamed again yet there was no sound of clashing weapons, of Yennifer's magic-

He burst into a clearing to see Yennifer and Ciri together. He could not see any enemies - there were no scent of blood - he jerked his head from side to side, trying to see what had harmed Ciri.

The sorceress and the princess turned to look at him.

"Did we worry you?" Yennifer asked, in a tone that made it clear that she knew _and_ enjoyed the answer to that question.

"Sorry, Geralt," Ciri apologized prettily.

"Hm," he said.

"I am quite capable of keeping Ciri safe, Geralt," Yennifer informed him.

The truth. Still, Geralt was not willing to listen out of sight while Ciri shrieked. He walked over to a nearby log and seated himself, his unsheathed blade across his knees. He wiped his hands on his breeches, leaving behind streaks of flour and butter, and gripped his sword again.

Ciri turned to look across the clearing and screamed.

While there was no wind, the trees a furlong away swayed, leaves rustling, trunks creaking.

Yennifer stepped closer to Ciri, stroked her hand through Ciri's hair.

"You grandmother is dead. Your country has been stolen. Your anger. Your fear." Yennifer placed on hand on Ciri's belly, and Ciri obediently took a deep breath. "Use it."

Ciri yelled, the ground splitting before her, the trees snapping and falling like soldiers under a barrage of arrows.

* * *

That evening, exhausted after her training, Ciri fell asleep at the table, in the middle of eating her second biscuit, face on the table next to her bowl of stew.

Geralt carried her to bed while Yennifer sipped juice next to the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> For Maplemod at Dreamwidth.
> 
> I can be found my [tumblr](https://swimthroughthefires.tumblr.com/). And since the pandemic, I have also dusted off my [dreamwidth](https://redbrunja.dreamwidth.org/) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/redbrunja). Come say hi.


End file.
